Pine and Snow
by tidalfire
Summary: When Aelin returns to Wendlyn after being away in Adarlan, things get heated between her and Rowan.
1. Chapter 1

Rowan sat on the edge of the bed and grinned at Aelin. "I'm glad to see you haven't changed since I last saw you."

"Well, I almost wish you _had_ changed," Aelin replied, throwing a sly grin back at Rowan.

"You don't mean that. You probably didn't know what to do without me by your side," he said, throwing a pillow at her.

Aelin easily caught the pillow in one hand, and said, "Oh, trust me, _prince_ , I can handle myself just fine." She walked across the room to where he was sitting and pushed the pillow into his chest. "I just let you tag along." As she turned to walk back to her original spot on the other side of the room, Rowan caught her hand and pulled her back towards him.

"Aelin," he said, his voice low and deep, tinged with something that made Aelin's heart stumble. "I've missed you. And I don't ever want to be apart from you again."

"Rowan…" Aelin said, her voice trailing off. She'd known that he'd missed her. Gods above, she'd missed him too, missed him more than anything. After all, they were carranam, and were bonded for life. But she'd never thought that he'd say anything like this to her. She glanced down at his hand around her wrist, trying to find the words to say back to him. Slowly, she let her eyes travel up to his face to meet his intense gaze. Taking a step closer to him, she said, "You won't ever have to be apart from me again. I am never going to leave you, no matter what."

Rowan's eyes shone with relief, along with something that Aelin hadn't seen in them before, and he loosened his grip and let go of her wrist. Suddenly missing the warmth of his touch, she found herself taking another step towards him. She was near enough now that she had stepped between Rowan's legs, which were spread out on his seat on the bed. She timidly placed a hand on his broad chest, not knowing why she did, just that she needed to feel him, make sure he was really there in front of her.

Rowan seemed to be thinking the same thing, because before long, he said, "Good. Because I'm not going to _let_ you leave me. No matter what." He took her hand and moved it over his heart, and she felt reassured by its steady rhythm. "You know, Aelin, I spent more time than I'd like to admit these past few months wondering if you were okay; if you would come back to me in one piece. Of course I realize now that it was foolish of me to ever doubt you, even for a second."

She didn't say anything, didn't need to. She placed her other hand on Rowan's cheek, feeling a new kind of heat that wasn't just embarrassment begin to flood her cheeks. Slowly, she raised her gaze to meet Rowan's eyes. At best, she had expected him to be indifferent to her touch, but when she looked into his eyes, his gaze was anything but disapproving. Aelin wondered if he could sense her heartrate pick up, because she could definitely feel his. Knowing that she was potentially walking a frail line, but not caring, Aelin kept her hand on Rowan's cheek and ran her thumb over his lips.

Rowan closed his eyes and slowly turned his head into her touch. After a moment, he planted a slow, gentle kiss on her palm. Aelin gazed down at him, her heart fluttering in her chest. Slowly, without turning his head, Rowan opened his eyes and laid a smoldering gaze on Aelin. Knowing that Rowan could read every emotion on her face, Aelin's cheeks heated and she made to turn away, but was stopped by the hand that Rowan placed on her waist. He pulled her even closer to him, and she relished his warmth, wanting more.

After looking into her eyes for a moment longer, Rowan's own eyes slowly travelled down to Aelin's lips.

Now she knew that he wanted her too. Standing there pressed up against Rowan, Aelin bit her lip. She slowly slid her hands over his shoulders, and he responded by pulling her even closer with the hand on her waist. Despite the fact that there was no space left between them, they still weren't close enough.

As their eyes met again, Aelin felt a rush of heat course through her and settle in her stomach. No… lower than her stomach. With his other arm, Rowan reached up and rested his hand on her neck. A small smile flitted across Aelin's lips as she leaned down the rest of the way and closed the gap between her and Rowan, meeting his lips with her own.

Their kiss was soft and gentle, and after a moment Aelin pulled away, afraid she had misread Rowan's actions. But when she looked at Rowan, there was a hunger in his eyes that sent another wave of fire coursing through her veins.

Running her fingers through his hair, Aelin kissed Rowan fiercely. His lips were soft and warm, and she couldn't get enough. Soon, Rowan's hands were moving from her waist to her hips. Lost in the kiss, Aelin reached down to the hem of Rowan's shirt, which he helped her take off. She ran her hands over his broad chest and along his strong back, savoring the feel of his powerful muscles beneath her fingertips. Rowan's own hands were travelling up and down her body, and she practically moaned at his touch. When he began to take off her shirt, she broke off the kiss and helped him get her shirt over her head. Aelin saw the look of lust on Rowan's face and knew he wanted her as badly as she wanted him.

He stood up, towering over her, barely leaving her room to breathe. He slowly pushed her up against a wall, where he pinned her arms above her head. Rowan's lips began travelling over Aelin's neck, leaving a trail of kisses as he went. He paused as he passed over the exposed skin where her neck and shoulder met, his teeth hovering over the tender skin. He lightly grazed his teeth over her neck, causing Aelin to shiver.

She thought that she was prepared, but as Rowan bit her, she let out a gasp. She turned her head to the side, further exposing her neck to Rowan. Her cheeks flushed with color at just how much she enjoyed Rowan's bite. The feel of his teeth on her neck brought far more pleasure than pain, and Aelin moaned. A deep growl rose from Rowan's throat, full of desire. He released Aelin's hands and placed both of his own on her waist. He began undoing the ties on Aelin's pants as he trailed kisses back up her neck and across her jaw. He then helped her step out of her pants.

He swung her around, never breaking the kiss, laying her down on the bed, her body beneath his own. Her body had never seemed so small and lithe body until she was lying beneath him. He deepened the kiss, his tongue gliding over her own tongue and behind her teeth. Then he began to move his kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Aelin relished the feeling of her skin against his; the feeling of his powerful chest against her breasts. Still, she needed _more._ She reached down and began unfastening his belt. It only took her a moment before she had it off and was tossing it onto the floor, and only a moment longer for Rowan to remove his pants the rest of the way. Aelin moaned and arched her back, rubbing her hips against Rowan's. Rowan slid one of his hands along her body, continuing to kiss her neck, until his hand stopped on her thigh, gently easing her leg up over his hip. She wrapped her other leg around him as well, holding him close enough that she was sure he could feel the heat coiled inside her.

His hands began roaming over her bare skin, his thumb slipping underneath her brassiere to stoke the bottom of her breast. She arched her back again, pressing her breasts into Rowan's chest. He slid his hand underneath her and undid the garment over her breasts, exposing her chest to him.

His kisses began to trail down her throat, between her breasts, and across her stomach, where they stopped at the lacy undergarments that she was wearing. Raising his head just enough to look at her, Rowan gazed up at Aelin and raised an eyebrow. She felt herself blush, but was secretly glad that she had chosen those undergarments to wear today. Soon it didn't matter what either of them thought of her choice in undergarments, though, because a moment later Rowan had taken them off and tossed them onto the floor, completing the trail of clothing leading to the bed.

She was completely bare, completely exposed to Rowan. She felt vulnerable, and she could tell that Rowan sensed it, because he slowly raised himself up again until their noses were touching. He ran a finger along her jaw, and then slowly closed the gap between their lips. This kiss was gentle and reassuring, but Aelin could still feel the passion behind it.

As she opened her eyes, she saw the question in Rowan's expression. _Are you sure?_ The corners of her mouth tugged upward, and Aelin responded with an expression of her own. _I'm sure. I've always been sure._ A smile began to bloom on Rowan's lips, the hunger returning to his eyes, and she hooked her legs around his calves.

Rowan reached between them to position himself just outside of her. He let out a low growl that vibrated his lips against hers, and Aelin dug her fingers a little bit further into the muscles of Rowan's back, barely restraining her moan. A second later, there was nothing between them at all as he plunged inside of her.

Aelin broke the kiss to let out the moan she had been holding back, her legs coming up to wrap around Rowan's hips. As he began pumping in and out, she dragged her fingers down his back and moaned his name. She could feel the tension slowly melting out of his shoulders as he found release inside of her.

As she gasped for breath, it was all she could do to moan Rowan's name, until they reached that point together where the world bloomed with light at their pure ecstasy.


	2. Chapter 2

Aelin awoke the next morning feeling satisfied, smelling the pine and snow scent she had come to love so much from Rowan, who was lying right beside her. Her head was resting on his shoulder, and her arm was draped across his chest. She lay like that with her eyes closed a bit longer, not wanting to accept that soon they would both have get up.

Her eyes flew open at the sound of a soft knock on the door. She could feel Rowan tense, and before either of them had time to react, the door opened and Luca walked in. He was already chattering on about something, eyes on the papers in his hands. "They're saying that the west wing needs more work than we thought before we can open it again. It's going to take another month or so, and—"

His voice cut off abruptly when he saw them lying in bed, still in each other's embrace. His eyes widened, looking quickly between Aelin and Rowan, taking in the way they held each other and the fact that they weren't wearing any clothing.

A growl rumbled in Rowan's throat, and his lips began to curl up in a snarl. He untangled his limbs from Aelin's, and began to get up as if he was going to personally throw Luca out of the bedroom. He stopped, remembering his own nakedness, and his face flushed as he said in that dangerously calm voice, "Get out. Now."

Luca took a step backwards towards the door, his face turning bright red. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't… I didn't know. I didn't mean to—"

Rowan's bared his teeth in anger. "NOW."

Aelin sat up, covering herself with the bedsheet. She reached over and put a hand on Rowan's shoulder. When his gaze finally broke away from Luca, she gave him an expression. _Rowan. He had no way of knowing. It's not his fault. It will be okay._

Rowan let out another snarl, but seemed to back off a little bit.

Aelin looked at Luca. "Luca, I think it's best if you left. We'll discuss this later. Just… Just keep it to yourself. We aren't hiding anything, but it would cause… unnecessary complications."

Luca quickly nodded to her, then turned and bolted out the door. He was in such a hurry to leave that he left the door wide open, causing Aelin to pinch the bridge of her nose and sigh. "That boy has no sense of privacy."

Rowan sent a burst of wind across the room, blowing the door shut. He was still angry, but Aelin was right. The only thing Luca had done wrong was forgetting to use common sense. Rowan hoped that Luca listened to Aelin and kept things quiet. Mistward had enough on its hands, and the last thing the people living there needed was to waste time gossiping about Rowan and Aelin being found in bed together.

Aelin could still sense that Rowan was angry by the tension keeping his body rigid and the way he kept his hands clenched at his sides. She reached out for him and ran the back of her fingers down his cheek. "Rowan, it was just Luca. You've already scared the hell out of him. I'll talk to him later. Besides, like I said, it's not like we're trying to keep… _this_ a secret."

Rowan sighed. "I know. But it's still going to be my instinct to protect you, even if the threat," he said, his expression adding, _Or lack of_ , "is Luca." He reached up and held Aelin's hand, twining his fingers through hers. He stared down at their hands, and it dawned on Aelin just how long it had been since Rowan had felt responsible for another person. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, his lips lingering on her skin, and she couldn't help but smile.

After a moment, they both reluctantly broke their embrace, and Aelin threw off the bedsheet and began putting on a clean set of clothes. Her cheeks turned pink as she felt Rowan's eyes on her back as she dressed. She looked over her shoulder at Rowan, who was indeed watching her, and smirked. "Do I need to talk to you about privacy, as well?"

Rowan chuckled, and the sound made a shiver run down her spine. "It seems to me like privacy was the last thing on your mind last night. In fact, if I recall correctly, you were practically begging me to—"

"Rowan Whitethorn!" Her cheeks had gone from pink to red, and she picked a pillow off the ground and threw it at him. He didn't even try to avoid it, letting it hit him in the chest. "Don't you have some sort of highly important task you need to get done?"

"Oh, I got my highly important task done last night."

Aelin gaped at him, and he laughed as he got out of the bed and began getting dressed as well. When he was done, he strode over to her and leaned down to kiss her. Even with him leaning down, Aelin still had to stand on her toes to reach his lips. "I'll see you later tonight at dinner. I should go see what Luca was ambling on about with the west wing."

Aelin nodded. "Emrys is going to be telling stories tonight. Don't be late."

With reluctance, Rowan turned and walked out the door and down the corridor.

Immediately, Aelin missed the comfort his presence brought. But she had work to do; she couldn't stay in their room all day and think about Rowan, no matter how much she might want to. She ran her fingers through her hair and let out a breath. After she had organized her thoughts, she set out down the corridor in search of Luca.

It didn't take Aelin long to find him; he was in the kitchens helping Emrys, as usual. He glanced up from the onions he was chopping, and when he saw who it was that had entered the kitchen, he quickly averted his gaze, his body tensing up. Aelin ignored his discomfort and strode up to him. "Can I have a word? In the hallway?" When Luca didn't respond, Aelin added, "Now."

Slowly, Luca set down the knife he was cutting onions with and looked over at Emrys, who gave him a nod telling him he could leave. Aelin grabbed his arm and practically dragged him out of the kitchen.

As soon as they were alone in the hallway, Luca began to fill the silence with words. "Aelin, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you and Rowan were… you know. I swear, I wouldn't have come into your rooms if I'd had any idea. Please don't be mad at me, I didn't know, honestly, and—"

"Luca, I'm not mad. It's alright; I didn't come here to yell at you. I just wanted to clear the air between us."

At this, Luca's brows drew together. "You're not mad?"

"No. Frankly, I don't want to talk about this at all. But I think it would be worse just to leave it the way it ended."

Luca seemed to relax a bit. "So I'm not going to meet my fiery end? That's a relief. I thought for sure you were going to strangle me."

Aelin sighed. "No, I'm not going to strangle you. And I also don't see a point in drawing this out any longer than is necessary." She shifted her weight onto her right foot and crossed her arms. "As you obviously know, Rowan and I are… together. We aren't trying to keep anything a secret, but we hadn't really planned on anyone—," She said, staring pointedly at Luca, "—finding out. I would appreciate it if you keep it to yourself."

"But people already think you two are… you know. Everyone's been thinking that for a few months, ever since you started sharing a bed."

"I know. But it would cause all kinds of gossip if people were to find out they'd been wrong until now.

Luca picked an invisible piece of lint off his tunic. "Alright. I'll keep quiet."

"Thank you."

A fiendish grin busted out on Luca's face. "So how long has this been going on?"

"I certainly don't see how that's any of your business!"

"Come on, Aelin! I'm like your confidante or something now! You can trust me." He winked at her.

"Or something. Besides, I didn't invite you into my love life. You quite literally barged in uninvited!" She put her hands on her hips. "Don't you have scullery work to do or something?" she said, dismissing him.

Luca laughed. "Fair enough. If you ever feel like clueing me in any more, you know where to find me." With that, he turned and walked back into the kitchen with Emrys, where he resumed his spot chopping onions.

Still in the hallway, Aelin sighed. She couldn't decide if that had gone well or not. She supposed she'd find out soon enough if Luca would actually keep his mouth shut.

Aelin spent the rest of the afternoon walking around Mistward, making sure that everything was on track and keeping spirits up.

She didn't realize how much time had passed until her stomach grumbled. She looked out a window and saw that the sun was beginning to set.

She decided to go find Rowan for dinner, which was to start in half an hour. She wanted to get a seat close to the fire when Emrys told stories, and if they were late, they would be stuck without any seat at all.

It didn't take her long to find Rowan, who was walking around inspecting the west wing. All that was still intact was a small washroom with a vanity tucked into the corner. Everything else was in shattered remnants from the attack.

Rowan was alone; all the demi-fae who had been helping with repairs had left a few minutes earlier for dinner. He was lost in thought, staring intently at the papers in his hands, and he didn't hear her approach. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle, and he jumped, causing Aelin to laugh. "It's just me."

Rowan turned to face her, his cheeks turning slightly red. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to meet me here until dinnertime."

"Rowan, it _is_ dinnertime. Are you sure you feel well?" She jokingly raised a hand to his forehead as if feeling for a temperature.

"I'm fine. I've just been busy today."

"It would seem so," Aelin said, looking around the area they were standing in. While it was still a mess, it was significantly improved from when she had last seen it the previous day. "You're always busy. You know relaxing isn't fatal, right?" She drew him close and stood up on her toes, expecting a kiss. Rowan smiled down at her for a moment before leaning down to kiss her.

"I don't need to relax. What I need to do is focus on my work here."

"You don't need to relax?" An incredulous expression settled on her features. "I don't believe it. You probably just don't remember how."

"Maybe you should jog my memory." His voice was thick as he put his hands on her waist and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him into a passionate kiss.

She gently took the papers he was holding out of his hand and tossed them to the ground, where they scattered across the floor.

Rowan didn't even look up. "I needed those," he said onto her lips.

"I need _you_."

A low growl rumbled through Rowan, vibrating his body against hers. His hands slipped down to her thighs, and he lifted her legs up around his hips. She tightened her legs around him, and he placed his hands on her backside as he walked them over to the vanity on the far side of the room.

He bit her lip as he set her down on the vanity. The air seemed thick around them as they began tearing at each other's clothing, and it didn't take long before all of their clothing was in a pile on the floor surrounding them.

He pressed his body up against hers, his skin feeling hot beneath her fingertips. His hands were roving up and down, not exploring her body, but _claiming_ it, and she let out a gasp. She wanted him right here and right now _._

This time their lovemaking was fast and fiery. Both of them were filled with such a primal need that she had to bite her lip to keep from moaning his name too loudly. She could tell he was having trouble staying quiet, too, by the grunts he let out onto her collarbone. Before long, she felt herself close to the edge, and they finished, jumping off the edge together.

They stayed tangled up in each other for a moment, panting. Rowan's body gleamed with a thin sheen of sweat. When their breathing had returned to normal, they dressed quickly, and Aelin smoothed down her hair.

It was a few minutes later when demi-fae began milling about in the hallways, and Aelin realized that they had missed dinner. She and Rowan headed towards the dining hall, hoping that there were some leftovers still out. As they turned the corner into the kitchens, she almost collided with Emrys.

"You two were missing at dinner tonight. I thought you two always made time to listen to my stories. I suppose you must have had some very urgent business to attend to?"

Aelin tried to stop the heat creeping up her neck. "Yes. Very urgent." Emrys was clearly expecting more of an explanation, but there was no way Aelin was giving him any more than that.

She quickly turned and walked off, beginning to scavenge for any leftover food. Rowan followed close behind her, and it took more than a small amount of effort to keep from reaching out and taking his hand.

It didn't take long before they both had full plates. Some of the demi-fae were beginning to clean up in the dining hall, so they took their food back to their room. They ate in silence, each occasionally stealing glances at the other. Before long, both plates had been cleaned, and Aelin stood up. "I think I'm going to take a bath." She then undressed, exchanging her clothing for a fluffy white towel.

She stood at the entry of the door, looking over her shoulder at Rowan. There was a mischievous fire glittering in her eyes. She dropped the towel that was wrapped around her body, discarding it on the floor behind her. She walked into the bathing chamber, intentionally leaving the door cracked open. Tendrils of steam swirled out from the other side of the door, a silent invitation inside.

Rowan slipped out of his clothes placed a hand on the door, stopping at the threshold. He could feel his blood thrumming in his veins as he edged around the door into the bathing room, to where Aelin was awaiting him, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

 **I couldn't decide whether or not I should leave the first chapter as a standalone or continue it... Honestly I'm still not sure, but I'll see how it goes. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

Aelin had a difficult time explaining the water all over the floor to the servant she had called. She had said she'd begun to draw a bath and got distracted, causing the tub to overflow. Nobody needed to know that all that water had sloshed out as a result of… other activities.

She walked back into the bedroom where Rowan was standing in front of the fire, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Shouldn't you get dressed?"

"Why bother putting on clothes when we both know you're just going to be taking them off later?"

"Oh? You sound so sure." She ran a finger down his bare chest.

Mischief glimmered in his eyes. "Just trying to save you the trouble."

"How noble." She walked over to the bed, trailing her finger across his chest as she went. "But I think I'll just be reading tonight."

"Is that so." He wasn't asking; he knew what she was doing. He knew that she was just taunting. Fine. He would go with it. He got dressed and slid on the bed next to her.

He put an arm around her shoulders and she settled into his chest, her eyes on her book. One of his hands rested on her waist while the other traced lazy circles on her thigh. The hand on her waist slipped under her shirt to the small of her back, and he let his fingers graze her bare skin.

"I don't know what, exactly, you're trying to do. I told you," she held up her book. "I'm just going to be reading tonight."

He rested his chin on her shoulder. He could tell that she was trying not to smile, and he fought a smile of his own. "I'm not trying to do anything." He turned his head and placed a kiss behind her ear. She merely turned the page, but he saw the spark in her eyes and knew he almost had her.

He nipped at her ear, and she sucked in a breath. He knew what was coming as she carefully folded the corner of her page to mark her spot and set the book down on the bedside table. Her eyes gave away how badly she wanted him when she turned back to face him. He propped his head up with his hand and bit his lip expectantly.

She lunged for him, pushing him onto his back, and he laughed as she pulled his shirt off and straddled him. She silenced him with a deep kiss as she pressed her body against his.

He pulled away. "I told you it would've saved you the trouble," he said, gesturing to his clothes.

"Shut up," she mumbled as she kissed him again.

* * *

In the hallway, Emrys paused outside their door. He'd had news to tell Aelin, but after hearing the noises on the other side of the door, he decided it best to wait until morning. He would send Luca to tell her during breakfast, then. He hurried back down the hallway, but not before he heard the moan coming from their room. It was too deep to have been Aelin, so it must have been... He shook the thought out of his head. He busied himself with the morning shift in the kitchens, keeping his thoughts away from what he had heard.

* * *

Sunlight was beginning to spill in through the window. It cast a soft glow over Rowan, making his green eyes seem brighter than usual. Aelin looked up at him, her head resting on his shoulder. She shifted, resting her chin on his chest. He was gazing down at her, his eyes warm as he held her close.

After a while, he was the first one to speak. "We should probably get up and get some breakfast." Despite his words, neither of them moved.

A loud grumble disturbed the silence. Rowan laughed softly and propped himself up on his elbows. "You might not want to, but your stomach says otherwise."

Aelin grinned sheepishly as she slowly began getting out of bed. After a few minutes, they were both dressed and following the scent of eggs and bacon coming from the dining hall. "I hate to say it, but breakfast today might actually smell better than you."

Rowan feigned offense, putting a hand on his chest and widening his eyes, and Aelin giggled at him.

They sat beside each other at a table during breakfast. They ate in relative silence, listening to the chatter of Mistward. Aelin noticed how much more lively it sounded now than it had just a week or two ago. The attack had been hard on everyone, but it was obvious that Mistward was recovering. Between the reconstruction and rising spirits, she knew it wouldn't be long before things would return to normal.

Aelin was focused on her eggs when she noticed someone slip into the seat opposite her. She glanced up and saw that it was Luca. He glanced between her and Rowan, and she could tell he had noted how closely they were sitting. She was about to give him a warning look when he spoke. "Someone showed up last night demanding to see you. He said you would want to meet with him, but we're keeping him in the east wing just to be safe."

"Did you get his name?"

"No. He only talked about meeting you. He didn't seem to have bad intentions, but you might want to bring… reinforcement, just to be safe." He looked pointedly at Rowan.

Rowan set down his fork. "And why are you the one telling us about this? Why did I not know sooner?"

Luca fidgeted. "Emrys was the one that intercepted him. He would have told you sooner, but he didn't want to disturb you two last night, and he's busy in the kitchens now."

Rowan's irritation began to turn to anger. "Emrys was on _border patrol?_ "

"Well… yes. He's perfectly capable of border patrol."

Rowan clenched his jaw. "It's not safe."

Luca sat up straight and looked Rowan in the eye. "He may not be a warrior, but he doesn't spend all of his time chopping carrots. He knows his way around a knife."

Rowan held his stare for a moment, but Luca didn't falter. "Very well," he said finally.

Aelin looked over at Rowan. "We'll go meet this _visitor_ as soon as we finish breakfast."

Rowan nodded. They resumed eating, but it was more hurried than before.

Aelin swallowed the last bite of eggs left on the plate and placed a hand on Rowan's arm to let him know that she was ready to go.

They rose and set off for the east wing. Despite their brisk pace, it still took them a few minutes to reach the heavy oak door that the visitor was being held in. There was a guard – a regular demi-fae that was deemed capable of handling a sword – stationed at the door. He stood up straighter when he saw them approach, and nodded at Rowan. Rowan paid him no attention as they stopped in front of the door. "Ready?"

"I'm always ready." Aelin pushed the door open and strode into the room. The man was standing on the far side of the room, and he whirled to face them as soon as he heard her footsteps.

She stopped. That face… It had been so long since she had seen that face. She couldn't help the smile from erupting on her face as she beheld her cousin.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long to update... I had absolutely no idea how I should continue it, but now it should actually have a little more structure (or something). Thank you to everyone that's reviewed! I'm going to do my best to incorporate your ideas :)**

 **Page After Page - Can I just write you a seperate fic? Love the idea (though it'll probably make me cry more tears than I'll ever admit)**


End file.
